


Ayyyyyyyyyyy! Murdoc's a f***ing liar! HAHAHAHAHA look at this clown

by JesterMonkey



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Explicit Language, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Grief, Humiliation, Just something I thought up really quickly, Loneliness, One-Shot, Sadness, Short, Single life, do ya thing, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone else notice in the Do Ya Thing music video right at the very end, Murdoc's talking to nobody when he starts his pirate radio??????</p>
<p>Lemme write that shit reallllllllly quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayyyyyyyyyyy! Murdoc's a f***ing liar! HAHAHAHAHA look at this clown

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.
> 
> BUT AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THIS???
> 
> Also, #gorillaz2016

Murdoc tried to smile as the song on his infamous Pirate Radio began to play. He couldn't, he just couldn't. He tried to think of the happier moments of his life, like for instance, when he beat 2-D with a Converse (TM) shoe not too long ago. Those were good times. But Murdoc couldn't look fondly onto that moment. 2-D was a piece of fuckin' shit anyways. No, Murdoc just couldn't feel happy because he'd just lied to his fans. He couldn't live a lie.

He did it on purpose to make himself feel better; and it did to some extent.

'Maybe if I insinuate I had a one night stand, the fans will think I MEAN KNOW what a sex fiend I am' He had thought.

So he came up with a plan.

He pretended that the hula girl on the posters was this 'one night stand', stated that a 'Pina-Colada" would be nice and told her to get dressed. 

It was fool-proof! Only customary for a man of his expertise and genius.

2-D closed the door behind him and Murdoc's lower lip began to tremble. It was good that twerp wouldn't be in the house to see him at this fine moment. Russ was being a lazy shit somewhere and Noodle was somewhere. Murdoc took a deep breath and stared down at the record as it spun. He hoped that it would hypnotize him.

A small tear rolled down his right cheek and Murdoc began to smile.

He was alone in this world with only a stupid bird to keep him company. But things would turn out fine in the end.

 

Things would turn out because they always did.


End file.
